


Kisses Full of Love

by HappyJuicyfruit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sterek Bingo, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyJuicyfruit/pseuds/HappyJuicyfruit
Summary: Derek never made him feel broken. He made him feel special. Unique… loved.  Derek was, in every way, the best boyfriend Stiles could ever dream of having.Stiles wanted to show him just how much Stiles loved him in return.





	Kisses Full of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Third story for Sterek bingo :) 
> 
> This one is made entirely of cuteness. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: Stiles tries to talk himself into having sex in the first scene, even though he's uncomfortable. Don't worry though, Derek saves him from himself.

Stiles was nervous. Sweaty hands, racing heart, full on nauseous, nervous. 

 

A great start to the loss of his virginity. Not that he thought that would ever go well. 

 

He had known for a while now that he didn’t view sex like most people did. He had known, ever since Jackson and Lydia made out in front of him in eighth grade, that he was different. He had felt nothing but disgust at the thought of doing the same with the girl he had thought he was in  _ love _ with.  His idea of loving Lydia had been holding her hand, carrying her books around for her, it hadn’t involved…  _ tongues _ . 

 

Which… yeah, that had been confusing to figure out. 

 

But he had figured it out. Asexual. That’s what he was. And he was fine with it. Perfectly okay with it. He was fantastic, most day’s, in fact. But this particular day was his third date with  _ Derek _ and Stiles was  _ freaking out _ . 

 

Today was his third date with the most beautiful, hilarious, cutest, smartest, and grumpiest, alpha werewolf Stiles had ever met in his entire nineteen years on this planet earth. 

 

Stiles didn’t want to fuck it up. 

 

It had taken them three years to get to this point. Three  _ years _ . Derek had been too in his own head to consider any of them friends, at first, but Stiles had weaseled his way in. He ignored the glares, and the threats, and he had become an alley. Then a friend. And now… now they were here. 

 

Derek had even been the one to ask Stiles out first. Probably because Stiles would have never had the guts to do it himself. 

 

They had gone out for pizza and a walk around the park. It had been  _ glorious _ . 

 

But now here Stiles was. The first third date of his life, and he had locked himself in Derek’s bathroom because he couldn’t stop shaking. His hands had started halfway through dinner, and he couldn’t get them to stop. 

 

He knew what happened on the third date, he wasn’t an idiot. 

 

Stiles leaned against the sink and glared down at the porcelain. He could do this. It was just sex, after all, people had sex all the time. It wouldn’t be that bad. And maybe Derek would start slow, maybe he wouldn’t even want like, full on sex. That was a thing, right? Start with a hand job… or a… or a blow job- 

 

Stiles gagged at the thought, and quickly pushed it out of his mind. Nope, nope, hand jobs were the best he could do. And he kind of hoped Derek was willing to do most of the work… maybe Derek would take Stiles inexperience into account and take over anyway. 

 

That would be great. Stiles could totally just lie there as Derek did his thing. 

 

Totally. 

 

Stiles spared one last glanced in the mirror, grimacing when wild eyes looked back at him. For fuck’s sake, it was just  _ sex _ . He needed to calm down. He wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans one last time and opened the door. 

 

Mission control, we’re ready for take off. 

 

Stiles stumbled a bit as he made his way to the couch, but he made it make in one piece. Derek was still sitting on the couch, Netflix up and ready for them to choose something. He was chewing popcorn and looking at Stiles was worry across his face. 

 

“Everything okay?” Derek asked as Stiles sat down beside him. Stiles flapped a hand around, indicating everything was fine. Derek followed his hand with his eyes before turning back to Stiles face. He apparently did not understand Stiles flapping, because he was still frowning at him. “You look kind of pale, do you need- mmf!” 

 

Stiles cut him off with a kiss. If they were doing this, he couldn’t be distracted by talking first. Derek froze under him, but quickly joined in. He pulled Stiles body close, holding him like he was precious. Like Stiles was the most important thing to him. Stiles felt some of his nerves fade away as he crawled into Derek’s lap. 

 

Derek kept his hands on Stiles back, his fingers brushing the nape of his neck. If felt amazing. Stiles almost forgot the reason why they were doing this in the first place until he felt the telltale bulge growing in Derek’s jeans. 

 

Right. It was go time. 

 

Stiles rocked against Derek a bit, and Derek moaned underneath him. Stiles moved one of his hands from Derek’s shoulder, down to his chest. Derek didn’t change anything, didn’t stop kissing him, so Stiles kept going. He moved his other hand down as well, until it was he was at Derek’s waist. He tried to grope Derek’s dick through his jeans but he missed, and groped his thigh instead. 

 

Fuck, how did he miss? 

 

He tried to reposition but Derek was pulling back now - eyebrows raised and eyes confused. 

 

“What are you doing?” 

 

“Sorry,” Stiles blushed, “I missed.” 

 

“What?” 

 

“I- I was-” Fuck, this was awkward. “I was trying to,  _ you know _ .” 

 

“Why?” Derek was looking at him like he had two heads now. Great. This was going great. 

 

“Because…” Stiles pulled back, put some space between his body and Derek still present erection. “It’s our third date. Dinner and a movie at your place? Isn’t this like… netflix and chill? You were sending out pretty big signals that you wanted to have- to do- to, you know, have se-” 

 

“I don’t want to have sex with you, Stiles.” Derek said it so matter of factly. Like, duh, Stiles, of course no one wanted to have sex with you. What was he even thinking? This had just gone from bad to the most embarrassing situation in his entire life. Stiles was starting to think he should just leave. 

 

“Okay…” Stiles tried to get off Derek’s lap, but Derek grabbed his wrist. 

 

“Stiles, you look like a nervous wreck. You smell like a bag of anxiety dumped in sweat. You clearly don’t want to have sex right now, so neither do I.” 

 

Stiles blinked. “Oh.” 

 

“Yeah, ‘oh’,” Derek smiled at him, pulling him close again. “I know we’ve never talked about it but… I know, okay? I know you don’t get aroused. I’ve never smelled it. Your room never smelled like the average teenage boys room, either. I put it together myself, and it’s fine, Stiles, really. I don’t need to have sex with you to want to be with you.” 

  
“But you-” Stiles swallowed, this was going a lot differently than he thought it would. “You’re hard.” 

 

Derek winced, looking down at himself. “Does that make you uncomfortable?” 

 

Stiles looked down too, thinking about it. “No?” 

 

“You don’t sound very sure,” Derek said, releasing his hold on him. Stiles didn't move though. He liked sitting in Derek’s lap. He liked the kissing. 

 

He just… didn’t like anything beyond that. 

 

“I’m fine with it, as long as you don’t… need my help with it.” Stiles said, before turning away when he felt his face heat up again. He turned back when a gentle hand pressed against his cheek. 

 

“I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to do. Okay? I don’t want, or need, your help with that. Do you like the kissing? Or was that another thing you thought I wanted?” 

 

Stiles shook his head. “No, I liked it… and I, I like cuddling.” 

 

“Okay,” Derek smiled again, putting his arms around Stiles once more. “Want to turn around so we can watch the movie, but stay close?” 

 

Stiles grinned. He pressed one last kiss against the corner of Derek’s mouth before he wiggled around, grabbing the remote off the side of the couch. 

 

As the two of them debated over which movie to watch, their arms and legs tangled together, Stiles couldn’t help but feel elated. 

 

This night was going a hell of a lot better than he thought it would. 

 

\--- 

 

Stiles woke up with Derek’s arms around him. He did that most days now, and Stiles loved it. 

 

For a long time, Stiles had thought he would end up alone. He knew his sexuality was inconvenient to a lot of people. He knew a lot of people would think he was… broken. The one relationship that Stiles had tried to have when he was eighteen and a freshman in college had ended horribly after the second date. The guy left with a bloody nose and Stiles left in tears. 

 

Derek never made him feel broken. He made him feel special. Unique… loved.  Derek was, in every way, the best boyfriend Stiles could ever dream of having. 

 

Stiles wanted to show him just how much Stiles loved him in return. 

 

\-- 

 

He started with breakfast in bed. Bacon, eggs, hash browns, toast with jam, and coffee with extra sugar. He carried it all over to Derek’s bed, amazed that the wolf wasn’t awake already with all the noise and smells Stiles had been making, and gently placed it on the side table. He crawled into the bed, waking Derek up with soft kisses all over his face. 

 

Derek woke up slowly, curling his arms around Stiles and tugging him down, pinning him to the bed beside him until they were both awake and laughing. 

 

Until Derek paused, “do I smell bacon?” 

 

“Look beside you, you goof,” Stiles said, rolling his eyes. “I can’t believe you slept through all that.” 

 

Derek positioned the tray between them, even though Stiles had already had his fair share while making the food. He still stole some of Derek’s bacon anyway. 

 

“I trust you.” Derek said, after they cleared the plate between them and Derek and placed it to the side again. Stiles was curled up with his head under Derek’s chin. “I slept through it cause I knew it was you - you would never let anything hurt me.” 

 

“Never.” Stiles whispered. He pressed a kiss to Derek’s chest, a promise. 

 

\-- 

 

Derek didn’t have a job, per say, but he was now being paid to consult on ‘unnatural’ cases for sheriff departments and police stations across Northern California. None of them were sure how his name as spread so far, but Derek wasn’t complaining. He liked to help, and he liked to know what was happening around his territory. 

 

Tonight, he was coming home from a town three hours away, investigating a missing persons case that the cops couldn’t figure out. Derek found out it was a windigo pretty quickly, and luckily the local pack there was willing to deal with it after Derek talked to them. Apparently their alpha was a preschool teacher so… not that surprising that they hadn’t taken initiative there themselves. They promised to keep a better eye out from now on. 

 

Stiles had gone to Derek’s place as soon as Derek had texted him he was on his way back. He used the key Derek had given him a few weeks ago, and set up the apartment for a nice, relaxing, night for Derek. 

 

He put up candles. He put on music. He had a lasagna in the oven. He sprinkled salts in the bath, with flower petals, and had everything ready except the water. He didn’t want it to get cold. 

 

By the time Derek got home, he thought it was pretty perfect. 

 

“What’s all this?” Derek asked, pulling Stiles in for a kiss as soon as he got home. 

 

“I wanted to do something nice for you,” Stiles said, taking him in and tugging him into the kitchen. 

 

Derek sniffed the air, curling an arm around Stiles middle. “You cooked?” 

 

“Mhm, go get ready, I’ll set us up.” 

 

Derek pecked him on the cheek and went to take his shoes off. Stiles took the lasagna out and brought it to the table. By the time Derek was back, Stiles had their two plates piled with food. Derek was watching him with heart eyes. 

 

“This looks delicious, thank you.” 

 

Stiles smiled, pleased that Derek liked it, “anytime.” 

 

\-- 

 

Derek cleaned up while Stiles blew out all the candles before they got wax everywhere. Afterwards, Derek started making his way towards the couch, but Stiles grabbed his hand. 

 

This was something knew for them, and he wasn’t sure how to say it. 

 

“I, uh, have another surprise.” 

 

Derek raised his brows before looking around the room, “you didn’t make a dessert, did you? I’m pretty full from dinner.” 

 

“No, no, um… come to the bathroom with me?” 

 

Derek looked confused, but he followed Stiles without comment. He stopped at the doorway when Stiles entered the bathroom though, eyes on the bathtub. He looked at Stiles, his eyes lit up but his expression carefully blank. 

 

Stiles did what he did best when he felt awkward. He rambled. 

 

“So, like, I know we haven’t seen each other naked? But I want to, if you want to?” Stiles scratched his cheek. “I put in bath salts. And petals. We’ll smell nice. And salts are supposed to be good for muscles. Or, like,  _ your _ muscles, if you don’t want me to join. This is for you, I can totally leave if you-” Stiles stopped talking when Derek cupped his face. He grinned into the smile that Derek pressed to his lips. “Is that a yes?” 

 

“Yes. Have a bath with me.” 

 

Stiles nodded, turning to adjust the taps. He heard rustling behind him, and knew Derek was taking his clothes off. 

 

This was kind of exciting. 

 

He turned around again and Derek had taken everything off but his boxers. Stiles bit his lip and did the same. 

 

Then they both stood and stared at each other. 

 

“It’s okay, if you don’t want to.” Derek said, even as his eyes traveled over Stiles body. “I understand.” 

 

“I want to… I want to be intimate with you.” Stiles whispered. The bathroom wasn’t cold, but his skin was covered in goosebumps. Derek stepped into his space, wrapped an arm around him. 

 

“We can be intimate with our clothes on,” Derek whispered into his hair.

 

“Yeah but, skin to skin intimacy is different. We can do this without it being sexual, right? It’s like naked cuddles.” 

 

“Naked cuddles,” Derek said with a nod. “Of course. I would never do anything that made you uncomfortable.” He pressed a kiss to Stiles shoulder. Stiles leaned into his touch for another moment before he pushed him back playfully. 

 

“I know. Now get those things off and get to naked cuddling with me.” 

 

Derek huffed, but he followed Stiles orders. They looked at each other for a moment, eyes taking everything in for the first time, before Derek stepped forward for another lingering kiss. Stiles fell into it like he always did. He didn’t feel vulnerable. He didn’t feel exposed. He just felt loved. 

 

Being naked together wasn’t so different than when they had clothes on, after all. 

 

The two of them climbed into the bath together, Stiles back to Derek’s chest. The water was warm, and the salts smelled nice. Stiles sighed happily when Derek started to run lazy fingers up and down his arms. 

 

This had been a great idea. 

 

\-- 

 

They didn’t live together yet, it had only been a few months, after all, but Stiles thought about Derek all the time. 

 

He started carrying around post it notes to write on whenever Derek came into his thoughts. He placed them around Derek’s loft when the wolf was busy. 

 

If Derek was annoyed by the note on his pillow covered in hearts, or the note on his shower door that told him to shake it like a Polaroid picture, he never said. 

 

Stiles kept doing it. 

 

—

 

The first warm Saturday of the year, Stiles packed up his picnic basket and drove over to Derek’s loft. Derek was waiting for him outside already, his sunglasses hiding his eyes and making him look like a badass. 

 

Stiles refused to ever tell him he thought that. 

 

“Get in loser, we’re going picnicking,” Stiles called. 

 

Derek snorted, climbing into the passenger seat and immediately taking over the music. Stiles didn’t mind, he liked Derek’s taste. 

 

He drove until they reached the ocean. The laid their blanket down and unpacked their lunch. Nothing too fancy. Sandwiches, sodas, strawberries. A few chocolates for dessert. Derek smiled when Stiles insisted he feed him the strawberries by hand. 

 

They took a selfie with the beach behind them. Stiles promised to make it his profile picture when he got home. He laughed when Derek didn’t know what that meant. 

 

They took a walk along the beach when they were finished eating. Hand in hand, their feet leaving footprints in the sand. 

 

By the time they packed everything up into the car, the sun was setting. 

 

“Next time we should plan ahead,” Stiles said, “there are a few campground around here. We could make it a whole weekend.” 

 

Derek grabbed his hand before Stiles could start the car. His eyes were guarded.  

 

“Next time?” 

 

“Yeah,” Stiles said easily, but then he hesitated. “Unless… you didn’t like it? We can go somewhere else. Sand isn’t for everyone-” 

 

“No, I did, I loved it.” 

 

“Good,” Stiles beamed at him. “Then why wouldn’t we come back?” 

 

Derek stared at him for another moment, searching. He took a careful breath before he spoke. “You know I don’t care about sex, right? I really don’t. I would be happy spending the rest of my life, sitting on the couch with you. You know that?” 

 

Stiles grinned at him, “I know.” 

 

“Okay. So you don’t… you don’t have to keep doing these things.” 

 

Alright, now he was confused. “What things?” 

 

“All these, little things,” Derek said, his hands were curled together in his lap. He looked nervous. “The breakfast in bed. The notes you keep leaving me. The cooking, all that, you don’t have to. You don’t owe me anything.” 

 

Stiles couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled out of him. He stomped it down fast when Derek glanced over at him, hurt in his eyes. “Hey, Derek, I’m not doing anything because I feel like I owe you.” Stiles reached out, covering Derek’s hands with his own. “”I’m doing them because you deserve nice things. I’m doing them because I  _ love _ you.” 

 

Derek’s eyes widened. “Really?” 

 

“Yes, you goof. I know I can’t show you physically, but-” 

 

“You can,” Derek said instantly, “sex isn’t everything.” 

 

“I know big guy,” Stiles said softly. “Thank you. But this is… this is what I want to do. I want to shower you with gifts and affection. It’s just… I want you to feel loved all the time. Cause I love you, like, a whole lot.” 

 

Derek brought Stiles hand up, kissed each of his knuckles. “I love you, too.” 

 

Stiles smirked at him, lifted a finger to boop his nose. Derek playful pretended to bite him until Stiles pulled his hand away, laughing. 

 

“So… next time? Camping? We can bring the rest of the pack too, if you want. That could be fun.” 

 

“Yeah, and maybe… maybe before that I can plan something for us?  I want to do nice things for you too. I was thinking we could get milkshakes at the diner tomorrow, maybe?” Derek looked hesitant, like Stiles was the only one who was allowed to plan things now.

 

Stiles moved across the cars seat, and reassured Derek with a kiss. 

 


End file.
